Wild Vulcan-Chase
by PrincessPrimeroseChekov
Summary: What Primerose (my OC) went through during the events from Star Trek III and Star Trek IV. Chekov's going to learn the hard way that she won't put up with being left out when they go to save Spock...


Going on a wild Vulcan-chase  
_What Primerose was up to during Star Trek III and IV._

"Finally, it's good to be back on Earth again." Primerose said as she came into her quarters at Starfleet HQ. She hadn't been gone very long, only a few days, but after dealing with Khan and the death of Spock, it felt like forever.

Plus, it was also the first time she was home on Earth with her One. He had been gone for so long, and she nearly lost him to Khan and the Ceti Alpha Eels. Even thinking of it was almost too much to bear.

Chekov didn't say anything, he just embraced her from behind. Primerose was not in the know, and didn't know what Admiral Kirk was plotting. She would be mad for sure, but it was for her own good.

"What are we going to do with all the shore leave we were given? We aren't due back to space for almost a month." Primerose asked, twisting her head to catch a glimpse of his face.

Chekov kissed her on the lips fully. He would certainly miss her. "How about we go and find a proper house somewhere far away from San Francisco?"

Primerose blushed. "A proper house… One where we can raise a family… Oh, I can almost picture it!"

He felt his stomach knot up at the concept of starting a family. Heck, they weren't even married in the lawful sense. If he were allowed to come back to Earth after what he and the rest of the crew were going to do, he would marry her right away, and make sure she saw her dreams come true. But chances of this seemed more and more slim with each passing moment with her.

"Primerose…" he whispered, and she turned to face him. He hoped his face didn't betray anything. He kissed her again. Primerose wasn't complaining, and returned the kiss deeply.

"Gee, you really did miss me, didn't you? _Next time, bring me with you_." she said. "I wouldn't have minded helping you find a place for Genesis."

Chekov felt as though the weight of the whole world was being rested on his shoulders. He could now understand why the Greek god Atlas faded away from life so quickly when the Greek gods left earth.

"I should go and see Sulu for a while. I hear he may be transferring to the _Excelsior_ soon, under Captain Styles." Chekov said.

"Okay, Pavel. I'll be waiting for you." Primerose said. They kissed again, and Chekov hurried off to the appointed place hoping Sulu hadn't gone off without him.

* * *

"Wait, wait. They did _what_?"

Admiral Morrow was inside her shared quarters, and described what had just happened. How Chekov and the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew had stolen the ship, sabotaged the _Excelsior_, and were now headed towards Genesis planet. Primerose's brown eyes were wide with tears. _He went off to Genesis… Spock's _katra_… But why leave me behind?_

"But… I can't understand why they would all go and do this and not even inform me." Primerose said, burying her face in her hands. _He betrayed any and all trust I placed in him!_

"We're sorry for all the grief, Princess Primerose, especially with all that you have been put through lately."

"That's the understatement of the year, Admiral Morrow." Primerose managed to say, hiccupping from her tears.

"But, you're going to have to come with us for further questioning, since you were the last person to interact with any one of the crew right before this all happened." Morrow said.

Primerose just continued sobbing, but allowed the admiral and his security team to lead her away for crimes she had no idea were going to be committed.

_Three Months Later_

"_Personal log… It has been three months since I last saw the crew of the _Enterprise._ Or I should say former crew. In that time, I went home to Triplecetta, and advanced in my studies as a diplomat. Now today I plan to be a witness (against my mother's advice of "ignore those Humans, for your own good") at the trial. I was asked if I would like to speak at the trial. I do not. I have nothing to say to those whom hurt me and betrayed my trust, even if it did recover someone whom under ordinary circumstances, not even be alive._

"_As for my feelings towards Commander Chekov… I think it is safe to say those have been buried sufficiently. My bodyguard, an old friend who calls himself Once-ler after a book written by a Human called Dr. Seuss, has come with me. Just in case._"

Primerose, now dressed in her uncomfortable Starfleet red uniform then headed towards the room where the trials were to be held. Currently, the Klingon Ambassador was talking and ranting at great lengths about the Genesis project and how Admiral Kirk was a terrorist.

"This is ridiculous…" Rand said. Primerose nearly jumped out of her skin. When had Janice come in? "They're making the situation sound way worse than it actually is."

"That's the job of diplomats, Janice. We're supposed to make everyone's life miserable, just to get what we want despite the cost." Primerose said sourly.

As usual, Rand was able to see right through her mood. "What do you hope for with this trial? He's going to be condemned, you know."

"I am grateful! Then I won't have to see him again! He betrayed my trust!" Primerose said, much louder than planned. She was quickly shushed by some other diplomats.

Vulcan Ambassador Sarek was now talking, with the Klingon now yelling about how bias he was over the situation. Christine Chapel, who was sitting in the row in front of Primerose, leaned forward, intensely watching with sharp eyes. _Silly Doctor Chapel… Becoming friendly towards Sarek won't win any points with Spock, if he even remembers you._

The Klingon and his party stormed out of the room, leaving the courtroom in chaos over deciding what to do now. The Federation President commanded for attention.

"I am willing to hear opinions from the people gathered here." he said gravely. "Although it does not change what is destined to happen."

Primerose stood up to speak, and all eyes went on her, until an Ensign came in and whispered to the President. "I apologize, but there's an emergency situation. I must leave. Dismissed."

Primerose growled and flopped back into her seat. Rand and Chapel stayed with her as the rest of the various aliens walked out. "I love my run of luck lately. First I'm held in a prison cell for a week, going through truth detector tests and scans. I then go home, study up and my mother still refuses to give me her blessings. I try to speak for the crew, and I'm silenced." Primerose grouched.

Just then, Rand and Chapel's communicators were beeping and they had to go too. "We're sorry, princess. But it seems the Earth has been doomed to die, and we're all stuck." Rand said.

"I'm going with you. If I'm going to die, at least let it be with friends."

_End Part 1_


End file.
